Ikuta Erina
|Row 2 title = Přezdívky |Row 2 info = Eripon, KY Ikuta, Eri-chan, Namata |Row 3 title = Místo narození |Row 3 info = Fukuoka, Japonsko |Row 4 title = Žánr |Row 4 info = Japonský Pop |Row 5 title = Povolání |Row 5 info = Zpěvák |Row 6 title = Aktivní roky |Row 6 info = 2011–současnost |Row 7 title = Vydávací společnost |Row 7 info = zetima |Row 8 title = Související |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Oha Girl Maple, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Harvest, HI-FIN |Row 9 title = Webová stránka |Row 9 info = Hello!Project.com}} Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) je členka 9. generace Morning Musume a zároveň členkou skupin Harvest a HI-FIN. Kariéra 2. ledna 2011 byly oznámeny nové členky (9. generace) skupiny Morning Musume. Ikuta se stala jednou z nich společně s Fukumurou Mizuki, Sayashi Riho a Suzuki Kanon. Její první sólo DVD s názvem "Greeting ~Ikuta Erina~" bylo vydáno 2. července 2011. V roce 2011 nahradila Ogawu Saki ve show Oha Star. Avšak v březnu 2012 z Oha Star graduovala společně s ostatními členky Oha Girl Maple. 10. října 2012 byly oznámena nové skupiny v rámci SATOYAMA movement. Ikuta společně s Ishidou Ayumi, Sato Masaki a Takeuchi Akari se staly členy skupiny Harvest. 2. března 2013 byly oznámena nové skupiny v rámci SATOUMI movement. Ikuta společně s Nakajimou Saki, Fukudou Kanon, Hagiwarou Mai a Ishidou Ayumi se staly členy skupiny Plumeria (později přejmenováno na HI-FIN) Profil *'Jméno:' Ikuta Erina *'Přezdívky:' Eripon, KY Ikuta *'Datum narození:' *'Místo narození: '''Fukuoka, Japonsko *'Krevní skupina:' A *'Výška:' 164 cm *'Oficiální barva (v Morning Musume): Žlutozelená (dříve fialová) *'''Koníčky: Tanec, golf *'Moto: '"Rozhodnutí je klíč" *'Oblíbené barvy:' Bílá, černá, červená, žlutá Singly ve kterých učinkovala Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shababada Doo~ /Mikaeri Bjijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only *Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai *BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy *Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Harvest *Forest Time HI-FIN Kagaru seisou Danshi Jiné *Učí se anglicky. *Po krátkou domu byla modelkou pod "Elegant Promotion". *Měla blog už před tím, než se stala členkou Morning Musume. *Je jednou ze tří aktuálních členek, které si obarvily vlasy. *Je fanynkou'' AKB48''. de:Ikuta Erina en:Ikuta Erina es:Ikuta Erina fr:Ikuta Erina it:Ikuta Erina Kategorie:Místo narození: Fukuoka Kategorie:Krevní skupina: A Kategorie:Členky Morning Musume